Sparkling
by lyra88
Summary: What will happen after Endgame? Here's my love version JC PT K7! My first story ever PLEASE R&R to be continued...


After Voyager has arrived in the Alpha Quadrant some serious talking has to be done. In Astrometics we see Commander Chakotay and Seven of Nine having some of this serious talk. While he talks to the tall blonde woman in front of his the commander sweeps his big hand trough his now black and grey hair and occasionally tugs his left ear.

"Seven, I know that this probably isn't the best time to say this, but I hope you understand."

"I understand Chakotay and I agree with you. Now that we've reached earth we should not continue this relationship but should be free to explore the feelings we have for more...important people."

Chakotay was very relieved Seven was reacting this way, but he still cared for her and didn't want her to think otherwise. "I don't want you to think you're not important to me. I really do care for you, but..." She cut him off. "I understand, I really do. I thank you for our time together and wish you the best in pursuing the captain."

A little smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as she says this. "I hope that one day I'll find someone who means as much to me and with whom I'll have the same connexion like you two."

Chakotay smiled gently at Seven, thinking of the still young Operations ensign. "You know, you could give Harry a try. He's really a good person and even though he's a little naive, he is totally crazy about you." It was Seven's time to smile "Maybe I'll go and see him after we landed."

They hugged each other briefly and said their goodbyes. No unfinished business between them and for that Chakotay felt glad. Now he was free to pursuit the fiery and very loveable captain who caught his eye about 7 years ago. He set a brisk pace to her quarters where he knew she was.

The door chime waked Kathryn Janeway out of her reverie. She turned around and bade the visitor entry. "Hi Chakotay" "Hello Kathryn, how are you?" He crossed her room to stand beside her.

"Well, I don't know. How should one feel after the accomplishment of the goal which kept us going for nearly 7 years? I guess I feel good, Chakotay. I got most of the crew home, I can see my family again, we're home again. But still... I feel a bit empty, like something is missing."

Of course in her heart she knew it was him by her side she was missing. All those years she had dreamt of their union once they've achieved their goal, but now her loyal XO and best friend had move on. With Seven for Christ sake! But she would give them her blessing. It was only a fantasy of her, after they've reached earth they would finally be able to consume all those feelings emotions they felt for each other. But now that fantasy had shattered, by hearing from the Admiral that Chakotay and Seven of Nine were together.

Chakotay could see the happiness in her beautiful blue eyes, but also the pain and the melancholy which tried to settle there. "Kathryn, now we've reached earth you'll get lots of new things. You know that the crew will still see you as their mother and I'm sure you'll get lots of interesting offers to throw yourself into. I think you're quite the heroine on earth." She smiled a bit at that. Chakotay reached out for her and pulled her close to his body. Kathryn snuggled into his strong arms gratefully.

"Don't be sad Kathryn, I'm here for you. You know that, don't you? I'll always be here for you." "Chakotay don't make promises you can't hold. What if Seven needs you. You can't very well stay with me all the time. Especially when things are going to settle on earth she'll need you. I understand though."

She looked at him with broken eyes which reflected her pain and sorrow. Seeing the dept of that pain made Chakotay shudder. He stroked the golden brown strand of hair out of her face and looked again deeply in her eyes. "Kathryn, Seven and I aren't together anymore. I don't know how you found out, but we only dated for like 2 weeks and even though I care for her she isn't the one for me. I knew that from the beginning and I'm sure Seven also knew it all along. We both agreed that now that we've reached earth we should pursuit more suitable mates." While he said this he was very serious, but now his face took on a soft look. "Ones we could live with the rest of our life and love truly and deeply.

In her eyes he registered shock, but also the first hesitant sparks of hope, happiness and maybe even love. "You broke up? But..." Kathryn began, but Chakotay cut in. "No but Kathryn. Seven and I split up because we weren't right for each other. We're both okay with that and like to stay friends. I think she's off to Harry now if she followed my advice."

Kathryn had a crooked little smile on her face and broke herself free from the embrace. While she straightened her uniform and her unruly hair he studies her intently. She sees him looking and smiles a little self-consciously. "After the debriefings, which shouldn't take too long I've been assured, I go over to stay in Indiana with my mom. She has a pretty big house and I wondered... would you like to come with me?"

She looks him straight in the eye and Chakotay tries to gauge her intentions. He doesn't want to start this with drawing the wrong conclusions. "I don't know what to say Kathryn, wouldn't your mother mind it if I came along? I mean, she hasn't seen you in 7 years and I'm a bit of a stranger to her." "No Chakotay, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. But if you don't want to or have already other plans than that's okay. It's just that... you've been by my side for 7 years. I'll miss you. I don't want to lose you so soon already."

He grinned and showed his dimples to her. "What you don't have had enough of me already?" She laughed at that and replied in quite a flirtatious tone "I'll never get enough of you Chakotay." He smiled at that. "Yes Kathryn, I'll come with you to Indiana. I'd love to spend some extra time with you. How long did you plan on staying?" "Well, I spoke to my mom just a hour ago and we agreed on 2 months before I pack my bags and go looking for my own place. You know, a place to settle down after all those years."

She smiled that crooked little smile again "You're welcome to stay with me the whole time, but you're not bonded to me or anything. You're free to do what you want. I don't get to boss you around anymore, after all I'm not your captain anymore." "For that I'm glad"

When Voyager reached earth there was chaos all around. Debriefings, meetings, greetings and press coverage's were being held and lucky for all, must turned out fine.

The former Maquis were spoken free from their crimes and even the Equinox crewmembers were not being held responsible. That last small group though couldn't hold their positions in Starfleet, but that was to be expected.

Tom was also free to go and reconciled with his father, Admiral Paris. The Admiral met his granddaughter Miral and she put a spell on him the second she opened her big brown eyes and reached for him with her chubby arms. Also B'elanna reconciled with her father and even though it did not went smooth all the way, they both were happy that they found the other again. John Torres was also thrilled with his granddaughter who looked so much like her mother.

Tuvok returned to his family on Vulcan the minute they arrived and stayed there for a fruitful recovery. The doctor also left very quickly, although not to Vulcan. He met his maker and father on Jupiter Station and decided to stay with him for now.

Seven did follow Chakotay's advice and went to Harry when they had reached earth and gave him a chance. This time her invitation was a bit mire subtle and they decided to just date for awhile while they got to know each other.

Chakotay went along with Kathryn to her mothers house and was welcomed warmly. But even though they lived next to each other and became much more flirtatious, nothing happened. They were happy at each other sides, but something was brooding.

One moth after Voyager's landing a big party would be held for her crew, their families and the Starfleet brass. Almost a week before it Kathryn called B'elanna. She, Tom and Miral stayed at the Paris residence while they were looking for a home for their own.

"Hello B'elanna, how are you?" Kathryn looked at the woman on her screen and couldn't help but smile. B'elanna looked tired but also very happy, full of life. "Hi Kathryn, I'm doing fine. How are you and Chakotay doing these days?"

B'elanna of course knew about the brooding feelings between her two friends. Especially since their homecoming Kathryn and B'elanna became good friends. Seven, or Annika as she now liked to be called, made the group complete. They called each other frequently to keep up with each others life.

"We're good. Nothing special happening. Where are Tom and Miral? It's awfully quiet there" A smile lit up B'elanna's face. "They went into the park with Tom's parents. She loves the birds and the leaves all around. And I finally get some peace and silence here." Kathryn smiled at that. Miral was a angelic baby, but also with a Klingon lung capacity and she used it frequently. She was really active and restless, but also very cute.

"B'ella, I'd like to ask you something. Are you free tomorrow? Can you convince Owen and Sarah to take Miral for a day?" B'elanna's curiosity was picked. "Why Kathryn, are you planning something?" The older woman smiled. "Yes. You know that in a week or so the big party is planned." At B'elanna's nod she continued. "I was thinking. We need to look stunning, so why don't we go shopping together? I want to ask Annika as well, I don't think she has anything appropriate in her closet to dazzle Harry." "I think she could dazzle Harry in anything but I get your point. And I think it's a wonderful idea. Voyager's leading ladies shopping and looking amazing." B'elanna grinned. "But Annika isn't the only one who needs to dazzle her man. I think Chakotay could use some dazzling as well.."

She grinned some more as she saw Chakotay walking into the room and into view from the left. "Hey old man." "Hey B'e. How are you?" Chakotay replied as he stood behind Kathryn and laid his hand on her shoulder. Involuntary Kathryn's own hand shot up to cover it.. "I'm doing great Chakotay." He looked at the smiling woman on the screen. "Just making some plans to go shopping with the girls." Chakotay smiled a little while Kathryn replied. "So it's alright then? You go ask Tom's parents and I'll ask Ann. You come to my mom's house about 9 o'clock?" "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye" With that she ended the transmission.

"So, you're going shopping with the girls hah?" Chakotay lifted Kathryn gently from the chair with his hands. She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I thought I would be fun to buy something really nice for the party next week." She grinned as she thought of dazzling him. Chakotay returned the smile and walked to the kitchen where Gretchen had left some cookies for them before she left for town. "Well maybe I should organise something for the boys too. You know, just me, Tom and Harry. Could be fun." Kathryn raised her eyebrow at that. "Buying tuxedo's with Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid? Good luck and have fun."

The next morning at 9 o'clock they were all seated in Gretchen Janeway's living room. The men where to go to New York, where they would buy their tuxedo's and some gifts the ladies were not to know about. The ladies where set for Italy, They all talked some before they had to go. B'elanna and Tom were seated on a small sofa, while Harry and Annika sat comfortably on the opposite one. Kathryn sat in a big chair and Chakotay reclined on the arm of it.

"I think we should leave. The transport leaves in 10 minutes and I am anxious to go." Annika said to her two friend. The men would beam into New York, but the ladies had to use the special transport headed for Europe. Kisses were exchanged, mostly between the married couple and goodbyes were said. "Have a very nice day, you ladies. See you here again at 8 o'clock. " Then the two groups each went their way.

The men easily succeeded in buying some nice tuxedo's in New York. But they also had something special on their minds for the gifts and for that they had to search a lot harder. They wanted to give their women something special to wear at the big party and nothing they saw was quite good enough. Finally they walked into a little shop owned by a Vulcan man. 'How can I help you gentlemen?" he asked. Tom stepped forward and spoke "We are looking for some gifts for women who are special to us. It should be just as special as them." For once Tom was quite serious. The owner regarded them and then said "Well, I don't know about your women, or anything in my shop is special enough, but please look around. Everything is of the highest quality and all the diamonds you see are from Vulcan." With that he walked behind the counter. The men each looked around at all the amazing jewellery and set out to look for that one piece that would make their women feel special.

Meanwhile in Italy it was quite warm and the ladies walked out of a shop with their iced coffees. "I've never seen so many dresses in my life." Kathryn sighted. "Kahless, and none of them were right." B'elanna replied. Annika just took another sip of her cool drink while they set of to the next store.

At 3 o'clock that afternoon they finally found what they were looking for. They walked into a shop which specialized in gowns. Every place they could see was hung with gorgeous gowns, all with matching shoes and gloves. They loaded their arms and set of to the fitting rooms.

Back in New York the men were also getting lucky. Still in the little Vulcan shop they each had found what they were looking for. Tom had chosen an necklace and eardrops for B'elanna, both made of intertwining strands of gold. Harry also bought a set for his Annika, consisting out of tear shaped diamond eardrops and a matching bracelet, all set in gold. And also Chakotay had found a special gift, his consisting out of a set of a necklace and a bracelet, both made of gold and set in with sparkling diamonds. All three of them left the shop with a big grin on their faces and a nicely wrapped boxes with the gifts for their special ladies. Now they were ready they decided to surprise the women and go home early to prepare a grand dinner.

In Italy the women had tried on several gowns, each one more beautiful than the last one. They all wanted something else, but still a little the same. Then the owner of the shop, a alien woman with 6 arms and a colourful pile of hair on top of her head, approached them in the fitting room. "Ladies, I have just the perfect dresses for you. Wait a minute, they will look perfect." She disappeared for a second and then reappeared with 3 dresses, each on a different arm.

"What do you think?" Each dress was made out of the same slinky silk, but all in a different colour. Also all the dresses were beaded with sparkling crystals on the bodice which disappeared in the skirt. The women were awed, they were so beautiful!

"Here, this will look stunning on you." She handed the deep blue dress with a choker neckline to Annika. "It will conceal that stuff on your chest and it complements your eyes." The woman smiled.

A deep forest green strapless dress was handed to B'elanna. "Darling, I know for sure this looks nice on you. You got enough temperament to make this one blaze."

She turned to Kathryn, the last woman of the group. "And for you, this one. I think you're used to wearing red, don't you? And even if you don't, you're a redhead. It will look wonderful." She said as she handed Kathryn the last dress, a fierce ruby red dress with elegant straps to hold up the bodice.

All three women went in the fitting room to try on their dresses and when they came out the owner gasped. "I knew it, it looks just fabulous! Like they were made for you." With that she left them on their own. "Wow, she was right. They're just perfect for us." B 'elanna looked at herself. The formfitting bodice sat comfortable enough, while it hid all the extra pounds she had put on while being pregnant. She was already losing them, bit normally they were visible. But not in this dress, it made her look amazing. And the colour, well with her dark head it made her look a little mysterious and she liked that. While she smiled and turned to the other women she couldn't say anything else than "Kahless, just wonderful ladies! This are the dresses we need." Kathryn nodded, she was right, they looked wonderful. Her dress fit her amazingly well, it's neckline daring but still modest while the straps held everything in place. It's fiery colour made the red streaks in her hear shine and her skin look like porcelain. Also Annika looked awed. In the last month she had experimented with normal clothes, but that was just what they were, normal. But not this dress, this one was special. The deep blue made her eyes look like oceans and fitted nicely with her blonde coupe. And the high choker which closed around he neck did cover the implants which were still embedded in her chest. "I like this one. Will it dazzle Harry?" A smile tugged at her lips. "Hahaha. Yes, I'm sure this will keep him dazzled for the entire evening." Kathryn replied while laughing. They all changed in their own clothes again and with the matching gloves, shoes and shawls they were set to catch the transport back to home.

When they arrived at Gretchen Janeway's house they were welcomed warmly by their men. All they had to do was sit at the table and enjoy themselves. The little group had a wonderful evening among friends, there was lots of laughter and more than just a little bit of flirting.

A week went by uneventfully and the evening for the big party came. Voyager's three leading ladies were together in Kathryn's room, preparing themselves to go downstairs all dressed up. Downstairs waiting for them was the rest of the senior staff, Chakotay, Tom, Harry, Tuvok and the Doctor. When the ladies arrived all stood up and several gasps were heard.

Even though Tuvok was a Vulcan with no emotions to show, after several years they could tell he appreciated the view. The Doctors emotions were more clear however and while they crossed his face you could see awe, admiration and jealousy. But when he looked at the awestruck Harry who was pointedly looking at the former drone he still held feelings for, the jealousy disappeared and he was happy for them to find happiness with each other. Tom was also very open in showing his emotions for his beautiful wife. He walked over to B'elanna and swept her in his arms to kiss her passionately with a promise for later on the evening. Chakotay and Kathryn were much more discreet but drifted together nonetheless. "You're absolutely amazing Kathryn." Chakotay whispered in her ear, which caused Kathryn to shudder. She took a step back to look him deeply in his deep brown eyes. And also between this couple a promise for later that evening was made. Their eyes conveyed to each other it was finally time for them to come together. After this night they would never be alone, only together.

Tuvok, as usual, broke the charged moment, "If everybody is ready, then shall we go?" This caused the men to retreat from their ladies and to reach for the gifts. "Before we go we men like to give you gorgeous ladies a little present to complement your attire." Tom said to the smiling women in front of him. Then the three men gave their women the gifts and they accepted them curiously. "When did you bought this Harry?" Annika asked her still new love. "Well, when we ere in New York for the tux's we were done early so we liked to surprise you. I hope you like it." While Kathryn, B'elanna and Annika unwrapped the boxes the men looked anxiously.

"Oh my God! Chakotay, this is so beautiful. I can't believe it. Thank you so much." Kathryn exclaimed when she saw what the man in front of her had given her. "Here, let me put in on. It'll look nice with your dress." By then the other women had also unwrapped their boxed and thanked their men. They liked it very much and the pieces went very nice with the rest of their attire. When that was done and everybody had a big grin plastered on their faces, except for Tuvok of course, they set to leave for the party.

The evening went by swiftly. The party was a big success and everybody had a very good time. It was early morning when the senior staff set course for their respective houses. When Kathryn and Chakotay arrived at Gretchen's home they were a bit loud and Kathryn giggled a lot. Lucky for them Gretchen had foreseen this and went to sleep with a friend of her in town.

The couple had drank a lot and now fumbled with the old-fashioned door lock. "Damn, I can't see it Chakotay. It's too damn dark!" "Here let me try, I can see clearly in the dark. I'm a Native American remember?" This made Kathryn giggle some more and while Chakotay opened the door she hung on his arm. They walked immediately upstairs, but almost tripped down the stairs a couple times.

"You had a nice evening Kathryn? You tired?" "Very nice Chakotay. And yes, I'm very tired." With that Chakotay wanted to step into the guestroom, which was his for the time being. "Where do you think you're going mister?" Kathryn purred. "Uhm, well I thought you said you were tired. And frankly, so am I. I went into my room to go to bed and catch some sleep." "I understand the sleep part, I'm almost snoring while standing here, but you're coming with me."

"What do you mean Kathryn?" Chakotay was puzzled, his brain not functioning very clearly at the moment. "I mean you're going to sleep with me tonight honey. Right next to me so that in the morning we can make sweet love." This made Chakotay's mind clear a bit up. "Yeah you heard right. Now come on, I 'm tired and want to sleep in your arms. And he didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
